


Chỉ là một chút gì đó an ủi tâm hồn

by Akkichan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkichan/pseuds/Akkichan
Summary: Senku có một chuyến "dã ngoại" trước cuộc chiến với Tsukasa.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chỉ là một chút gì đó an ủi tâm hồn

**Author's Note:**

> Từ lúc đọc spoil, tôi vừa buồn vừa gõ em fic này. Đến lúc vừa đọc bản eng thành khóc lụt cmnl :(((((( Móa nó ngọt ngọt ngọt ngọt ngọt tôi cần ngọtttttttttt. Tạm thời rời xa twitter, nơi tôi hít hàng mỗi ngày. Tạm thời tự đắm trong ảo tưởng, nơi trái tim mị sẽ được an ủi. Uhuhuhu tuyệt cmn vọng rồi, trái tim tôi bị dày xéo lắm rồi,... Ort

Mùa đông rét buốt bao trùm toàn bộ đất nước. Những tán cây vì cái rét khắc nghiệt mà phải chào tạm biệt người bạn xanh của mình, một mình trơ trọi đón nhận những bông tuyết lạnh lẽo.

Senku dẫm lên lớp tuyết dày, mỗi bước chân để lại một dấu vết hằn sâu trong nền đất trắng. Mùa đông thật sự rất lạnh. Nay càng lạnh hơn trong cái thạch giới này. Đi ra ngoài không có các loại áo lông, áo phao. Không có những sợi len ấm áp. Chỉ có những lớp da thú cứng ngắc nặng nề. Một lớp áo da thú không thể chống lại cái lạnh khắc nghiệt này nên phải chòng thêm vài ba lớp áo nữa. Cơ thể vừa nặng mà cũng chẳng ấm được bao nhiêu. Cũng may con người ở thời kỳ này cực kỳ chăm chỉ, làm việc luôn tay luôn chân. Cơ thể vận động nên cũng ấm áp hơn rất nhiều.

Senku hà hơi vào bàn tay cứng còng của mình. Lạnh thật sự. Dù tuyết đã ngừng rơi nhưng hơi lạnh vẫn chưa vơi đi. May mà có chút nắng khiến cơ thể dễ chịu đôi chút.

Nhìn cảnh vật xung quanh, Senku đã đi khỏi làng xa lắm rồi. Không biết có bị cô nàng Homura phát hiện và theo dõi hay không nữa. Senku thây kệ.

Hôm nay chẳng là ngày gì cả. Khi trận chiến với Tsukasa ngày càng gần và khối lượng công việc ngày càng nhiều lên, áp lực cũng ngày tăng cao. Trong một phút thả lỏng, Senku đã lơ đãng đi đến đây. Một mảnh đất vô danh, hoặc nó cũng từng có một cái tên nhưng không thể nhận ra được nữa rồi. Có lẽ người dân trong làng cũng biết Senku rời đi vậy mà không có ai đi cùng, hay chính xác hơn là đã bị ngăn lại. Cái này Senku phải cảm ơn ông bạn Ảo thuật gia rồi, lúc này cậu muốn yên tĩnh đôi chút.

Chân cứ dậm đều từng bước, để rồi vô thức đi đến nơi này. Xung quanh chỉ lác đác vài thân cây và ngọn cỏ. Kỳ diệu thật, mùa đông mà đám cỏ dại này vẫn có thể sống sót được. Đúng là thiên nhiên luôn chứa đựng vô vàn những điều lạ lẫm.

Senku tìm một chỗ ít tuyết đọng, phủi qua loa rồi ngồi bệt xuống. Cậu hơi rùng mình vì lạnh nhưng không ngồi dậy. Cứ ở đó và nhìn về khoảng không xa.

Senku "đơ" người ngồi một chỗ. Đang suy nghĩ miên man hoặc cũng để bộ não trống rỗng.

 _Soạt_.

Một âm thanh đột nhiên vang lên từ đằng sau Senku. Rồi một luồng hơi ấm bao trùm cả cơ thể lạnh lẽo của cậu. Senku được một tấm da sư tử ôm trọn. Bọc hết cả cơ thể gầy gò.

Senku hơi ngạc nhiên nhìn ra sau. Không biết từ bao giờ, đằng sau cậu đã có một người đang đứng. Người đó đứng ngược sáng, mái tóc nâu dài thả sau lưng, cơ thể cao lớn săn chắc. Đứng ngược sáng nên cái bóng của người đó bao phủ được toàn bộ Senku vào bên trong.

Tsukasa nhìn Senku từ trên xuống. Đôi mắt nâu nhìn cậu dịu dàng, khác hẳn cái nhìn tiếc nuối từ lần cuối họ nói chuyện với nhau.

Senku thở dài, vò mái tóc của mình, nói:

"Anh bạn linh trưởng đây một là ngồi xuống rồi nói chuyện, hai là để tôi đứng dậy."

Khi nhận ra Tsukasa đang đứng ngay sau lưng mình, nói Senku không lo ngại là nói dối. Thấy kẻ địch đang ngay gần, mà người ta lại có khả năng chỉ cần một bàn tay là có thể giết chết mình, thử hỏi xem có ai lại không e dè? Senku cũng phải suy nghĩ lại độ may mắn của bản thân. Mọi ngày không sao, nhưng duy chỉ hôm nay hứng lên đi dã ngoại một lát thì gặp ngay kẻ thù của mình. Không hiểu cái số gì nữa. Nhưng khi nhìn vào mắt Tsukasa, Senku dần thả lỏng. Từ ánh nhìn đó, Senku biết, Tsukasa không hề có ý định triệt tiêu mình, ít nhất hôm nay thì không.

Hôm nay hai người chỉ trò chuyện bình thường thôi. Xung đột giữa hai người bọn họ tạm thời để sang một bên.

Tsukasa nghe Senku nói, chỉ cười khúc khích rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu. Senku nhìn người bên cạnh để lộ cả phần thân trên ra ngoài không khí. Rồi lại sờ sờ tấm vải da sư tử đang khoác lên người mình. Câm nín vì cái sự khác biệt này.

"Hôm nay ít cũng phải dưới 10 độ. Đống cơ đó sưởi ấm được sao?"

Senku thật sự tò mò về cơ chế dẫn nhiệt của cơ thể tên này. Nếu là người bình thường thì đã bị đóng băng trong cái thời tiết này rồi.

Tsukasa cười mỉm, lắc lắc đầu nói:

"Tôi không thấy lạnh. Chạy một đường dài nên cơ thể vẫn ấm lắm."

Senku cảm thán:

"Cùng là con người sao mà khác nhau thế chứ."

Nói rồi trả lại Tsukasa lớp vải sư tử. Đùa chứ, cậu mặc tận ba bốn lớp áo đây này, người ta thì có mỗi mảnh vải che chân. Nhìn vào như cậu bắt nạt người ta không bằng. Tsukasa không từ chối được, cuối cùng cũng nhận lại. Khoác vào rồi đứng lên.

Chiếc áo choàng vừa ra khỏi tay Senku chưa được vài giây đã một lần nữa bao trọn cơ thể cậu. Khi Senku nhận ra thì cơ thể mình đã được bao trọn trong một vòng tay rắn chắc. Nhiệt độ ấm áp trào khắp toàn thân. Tsukasa ngồi đằng sau Senku, ôm chặt lấy cậu.

Được một cái lò 37 độ sưởi ấm, Senku không ngại ngùng dựa hẳn ra sau. Ấm như vậy, bỏ đi tiếc lắm.

"Hôm nay sao tự nhiên cậu lại ra đây vậy?" 

Tsukasa bắt chuyện trước.

Senku nhướng mày, trả lời:

"Thích thôi. Còn cậu thì sao? Đừng bảo là ngày nào cũng ra đây nhé."

"Nếu tôi nói là trùng hợp thì cậu tin không?"

Hôm nay Tsukasa đột nhiên hứng lên đi ra tận đây. Không ngờ lại gặp được Senku cũng hứng lên rời khỏi làng. Thật sự là trùng hợp đến bất ngờ.

"..." 

Hai người không ai nói gì. Senku ngồi trong lòng Tsukasa, bụng được một vòng tay ấm áp vòng qua, nhiệt nóng lan tỏa, cơ thể lạnh cóng dần được sưởi ấm. Hai người cứ im lặng dán sát vào nhau, nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh. Đúng là một ngày đẹp trời hiếm hoi trong cái thời tiết này. Nhưng lạnh thì vẫn lạnh. 

"Cậu…" Sống có tốt không? 

Tsukasa nuốt các chữ còn lại xuống. Mình chính là bên khiến Senku đau đầu, giờ lại hỏi cậu có tốt không thì đúng là…. 

"Một ngày ba bữa. Buồn ngủ thì ngủ, mệt thì nghỉ. Rất tốt." 

Senku nói. Bàn tay dưới lớp áo lông sư tử nắm lấy bàn tay to lớn của Tsukasa. Tsukasa nhoẻn miệng nắm lại. Mười ngón tay giao nhau, san sẻ sự dịu dàng với đối phương. Tsukasa ôm chặt Senku vào hơn, đầu tựa vào bên vai Senku. Đột nhiên nói:

"Thật ra có cách để tôi nhận thua đấy." 

"Khỏi, cậu không nói tôi cũng đã tìm ra được." 

Tsukasa hơi ngạc nhiên. Vì anh chỉ mới nghĩ đến nó gần đây mà thôi. Senku hiểu anh đến mức có thể đoán ra sao? 

"Ừm, cậu đoán ra là cái gì vậy?" 

"Bí mật. Nó là con bài tẩy, ai ngu đâu mà lật chứ. Đúng không?" 

Senku cười ranh mãnh, quay mặt ra sau, va trúng khuôn mặt điển trai của chàng trai tóc nâu. Tsukasa giật mình chút đỉnh. Senku còn cố tình thổi vào tai Tsukasa. Cốt là để trêu ghẹo tên sư tử to xác này thôi.

Tsukasa bị trêu không hề tức giận, trái lại còn cười rộ lên.

Anh nhấc tay giữ chặt gáy Senku không cho cậu né. Dán mặt sát lại gần, chạm lên môi Senku. Một nụ hôn ngày đông ra đời. Senku bị hôn cũng chẳng né tránh, trái lại cậu còn chủ động hé miệng, để nụ hôn đi sâu hơn. Tsukasa nhanh chóng đưa lưỡi mình vào, dạo chơi một vòng trong miệng Senku. Môi cậu mềm mại trái ngược với tính cách của cứng cỏi của cậu. Lưỡi hai người quyện vào nhau. Tiếng mút khe khẽ vang lên rồi tan biến vào không gian trắng xóa. Nụ hôn dần đi từ dịu dàng đến mạnh mẽ chiếm đoạt. Hệt như một cuộc giao tranh không ngừng nghỉ. Chỉ cần một bên chịu thua trước, ắt sẽ bị bên kia khống chế.

Senku nhoài hẳn người lên, tay giữ chặt đầu Tsukasa, đẩy nụ hôn vào sâu hơn nữa. Một tay Tsukasa giữ gáy Senku, một tay giữ eo cậu, cũng không chịu thua mà tấn công dồn dập. Cả hai đều nhắm mắt, để những giác quan khác phải căng mình cảm nhận đối phương, hòa trộn cũng những cảm giác của người tình. Hai người hôn một cách mạnh bạo. Giữa chừng sẽ hơi tách ra một lát rồi tiếp tục lao vào cuộc chiến.

Tấm áo da sư tử đã bị tuột xuống từ bao giờ, vậy mà không ai thấy lạnh. Cơ thể đã và đang được sưởi ấm rồi. Đúng là hoạt động cái là ấm lên.

Tsukasa và Senku hơi tách nhau ra. Mắt nhìn vào mắt đối phương. Choáng cả tầm nhìn là màu mắt độc nhất của nhau. 

Anh đẩy Senku một cái. Cậu bị mất thăng bằng nên bị ấn nằm soài xuống tấm áo choàng nhăn nhúm. Tsukasa cũng đè lên theo đó. Hai người tận dụng không gian chộp lấy từng luồng không khí. Tsukasa nhìn Senku từ trên xuống. Anh mỉm cười, cúi xuống và tiếp tục nụ hôn dang dở. Nhưng lần này thì lại nhẹ nhàng tựa như cái chạm của gió xuân.

Tsukasa tách khỏi môi Senku, chủ động kết thúc nụ hôn. Nhưng không để cậu có thời gian thở dốc, anh lại cúi xuống và hôn lên vành tai của cậu. Senku hơi rùng mình. Dù đó chẳng phải nơi mẫn cảm của cậu nhưng bị một thứ ẩm ướt bao bọc, cậu vẫn sẽ vô thức có phản xạ.

Tsukasa hôn dọc từ vành tai xuống cần cổ nhỏ bé của Senku. Chạm vào chỗ này, Tsukasa không còn nhẹ nhàng như trước nữa. Anh há miệng mút mạnh làn da trắng tái ấy.

"A!"

Cảm giác châm chích ở cổ đột ngột xuất hiện làm Senku giật mình. Cậu vội nói:

"Này này, đừng có mà mút. Cái sở thích thích mút da người khác của cậu bao giờ mới biến mất vậy hả? Lần trước cũng- Ui da!" 

Tsukasa nghe lời không mút nữa, mà chuyển qua cắn nhẹ.

_'Để lại dấu là cái chắc.'_

Senku ảo não nghĩ.

Đúng như Senku dự đoán, trên cổ của cậu lấm chấm vài vết tím đỏ mờ ám. Trải vòng quanh cổ như chiếc dây chuyền đá quý đính vài hột thạch anh tím hay ruby. Trên từng hột còn óng ánh vệt nước. Tsukasa ngắm nhìn kiệt tác của mình, vui vẻ như một đứa con nít có được món đồ chơi mơ ước.

Senku cũng không chịu thua hoặc có thể vì ngứa mắt dáng vẻ đắc ý của Tsukasa. Nắm tóc, kéo anh xuống, há miệng cắn lên cổ. Lực cắn không nặng cũng chẳng nhẹ, vừa đủ để in vết. Lúc cậu nhả ra, một hàm răng chỉnh tề xuất hiện phơi phới trên làn da khỏe khoắn. Senku cực vừa ý với cái dấu ấn đó. Có qua phải có lại. Cũng may cho tên này đang là mùa đông, có thể dùng khăn quàng che đi được. Chứ như lần trước là vào mùa xuân, dù không nóng nhưng quàng khăn vào là chết ngốt, làm Senku bị Taiju gặng hỏi về "vết muỗi đốt" trên cổ riết.

Tsukasa vẫn nở nụ cười ấm áp như trước. Cúi xuống, chỉ áp môi mình lên môi Senku rồi tách ra luôn. Một nụ hôn tạm biệt. 

Kéo Senku đứng dậy, Tsukasa chỉnh trang lại cho cậu. Senku cũng vuốt lại mái tóc dài lộn xộn cho Tsukasa.

"Tôi sẽ không chịu thua đâu, Senku." 

"Đấu với tên này thì khôn hồn tung hết sức ra đi, Tsukasa." 

Họ nhìn nhau và nở nụ cười tự tin. Đâu ai ngờ họ đang chuẩn bị cho một cuộc tử chiến, sẵn sàng kết liễu đối phương. Senku quay lưng nhét tay vào túi rời đi trước. Tsukasa đứng tại chỗ nhìn hình bóng của cậu biến mất dần khỏi tầm mắt rồi mới chạy về địa bàn của mình. Cuộc gặp mặt của hai vị thủ lĩnh cứ thế âm thầm xuất hiện rồi lặng yên biến mất. Tuyết lại rơi, che lấp mọi dấu vết chứng minh cuộc gặp gỡ này từng tồn tại. Mọi thứ bị xóa hết. Không một ai hay.

_TBC_

**Author's Note:**

> Như mọi lần, mong được nhận xét nhaaa. Đọc nếu có buồn ngủ pls hãy cứ nói. Thật sự cần nhận xét của các bác! *cúi*


End file.
